


only me with i’m with you

by kayxpc



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc





	only me with i’m with you

Sidney has had to work through a number of issues over the years. Anxiety, stress, the public eye, responsibilities as a captain and friend and lover. One that he’s never had though, is a problem with his father.

They get along well, they always have. Yes— they spat about hockey a lot, but at the end of the day Sidney knows his dad wants what’s best for him and that’s that.

He doesn’t have daddy issues. Thats obviously not a prerequisite for Sidney’s current issue.

“Sid?” 

“I’m sorry,” Sidney says from where he has his face buried in his hands. After all this time, he’d finally slipped. They’re both naked, covered in sweat and come still. “I know it’s weird, I didn’t mean to say it.”

Sidney wants the floor to swallow him whole. He and Geno have been together for almost a year, after about five of mutual pining, and they’re completely comfortable with each other. They’ve been called the two headed monster for a while and it isn’t far off, Geno is practically an extension of himself. He knows Sidney inside and out and hasn’t ever turned away. Neither has Sidney.

“Not weird, Sid.”

Sidney forces himself to look at Geno. “Don’t lie.”

Geno takes his hand. “Not weirder than anything else about you.” 

He rolls his eyes. Geno kisses his temple. 

“Not weird. I’m like what you like, always sid. You’re so beautiful, so lucky I have. Want to give you what you need.”

Sidney shudders, turning his body into Geno’s and folding under his touch immediately. His chest is warm and strong, his heartbeat racing under Sidney’s cheek.

He doesn’t know why he wants it, just that he does, and Geno’s never lead him wrong before.

 —

Sidney’s standing at the island in his kitchen tossing a salad while Geno gets the bowls out to serve the pasta. He’s on his second glass of red already, but they’ve been small and he’s not feeling more than a quiet, happy little buzz in his chest. 

Geno comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, tucking his chin on his shoulder. He turns his head and noses at the soft curls at his temples and it makes Sidney smile like an idiot.

“Looks good, baby.” Geno says softly.

Sidney hums, head swimming happily at the wine and the feel of Geno against his back, the smell of fettuccini filling the air. “Thank you daddy.”

Sidney locks up so hard he almost gets a cramp in his neck. “Fuck, geno—“

He’s scrambling to face him, but Geno just holds his arms and presses him forward against the counter. His nose has found its way behind Sidney’s ear this time. 

“Shhh, I say it’s okay Sid.”

Sidney’s face is already flushed furiously, he’s kind of thankful Geno cant really see him. “I didn’t mean to say it outside of... sex you know... I was going to try tonight, but I just slipped–“ 

Geno’s hands are caressing his sides now. His breath is heavy on the back of his neck. “Can say now, don’t mind. You my baby always, yes?” 

Sidney nods so hard he almost head butts the cabinet. Geno tsks him.

 “Can’t hear.”

“Yes,” Sidney rasps, trying to rub his ass over Geno’s crotch. Geno is barely touching him, dragging his long fingers all over his body maddeningly. He’s over his ass when he lifts his hand and smacks. Sidney whimpers.

“What’d you say?” Geno asks, voice dangerous and so sexy Sidney might die. 

“Yes daddy.” His face burns as he says it, but his dick is throbbing, oozing precome. 

 “Good,” Geno says sweetly. “Now, lets have dinner.”

“Geno,” Sidney cries. He can’t imagine that he is any more willing to stop than he is. His dick hurts where it’s pressed into the marble countertop, but if he can just get Geno’s hand—

“I work hard Sid. Make us dinner, you not eat?”

The tone makes Sidney aware that if he doesn’t listen, he’s going to get punished. Which, doesn’t sound bad, but he’s really hungry. He adjusts himself in his shorts, and downs the remainder of his wine, following Geno to the table, and praying for a miracle.

—

Geno doesn’t act any differently during dinner. He doesn’t act like he has any more power over Sid than usual, which is nice as much as unsettling. Sidney can’t stop staring at him and allowing himself to think: daddy.

Dinner is phenomenal, and Sidney has another glass of wine too. He can’t sit still the entire time. He crosses and uncrosses his feet, wiggles around to try and get comfortable.

“Everything okay?” Geno asks, when they’re doing nothing but sitting and chatting idly. 

“I need you to fuck me.” Sidney says, half a gasp of relief.

 Geno smiles at him, folding his cloth napkin and dabbing the corner of his mouth. He pushes away from the table and says “come here.”

Sidney scrambles off of his chair and over to Geno’s. The table and chairs are tall, so Geno takes his hand and helps him into his lap, straddling his thighs. Geno squeezes his ass and rocks him forward so Sidney can feel the press of his erection. Sidney moans, wrapping his arms around Geno’s neck to try and get closer.

Geno presses a kiss to the base of his throat. “You want it?” 

“Yeah, I want it.”

Geno hums. “Go upstairs.”

Sidney blinks his eyes open dazedly, and nods. He tilts Geno’s mouth up and kisses him hard before he hops down and goes to the bedroom. He throws a few extra pillows off and his shirt hits the floor as Geno comes in.

“On the bed, Sid.”

Sidney sits on the edge, eager for Geno’s mouth on his, but he doesn’t get it. Instead, Geno pushes him down, deftly undoes his shorts and relieves him of them. Sidney digs his heels into Geno’s shoulders and grunts unhappily.

“Take this off.”

Geno does, blessedly. Sidney drops his head back on the bed and grins at the ceiling. Geno lowers himself back between his thighs, pressing wet kisses far too close to his dick. When he gets high enough, he presses his mouth to the base sweetly, then clamps his forearm across Sidney’s hips and closes his mouth around his dick.

“Oh fuck.” Sidney gasps, his dick throbbing at the sudden heat and suction. Geno holds every errant thrust down with his strong arms and sucks like it’s the only thing he wants to do.

Sidney arches his back and tries not to come so soon, but the thought of being allowed to think of Geno... to call Geno what he wants is so overwhelming.

Geno pulls up and starts kissing his neck and throat. He pushes his fingers into Sid’s mouth, to the back of his tongue so that he can suck on them. “Get wet.”

Sidney moans like a slut around them, unashamed and turned on. A trail of salvia stretched between his mouth and Geno’s fingers when he pulls them out.

Geno kisses his neck as he fingers him, sucking and biting but never enough to leave lingering marks. Sidney’s trying to catch his breath as he pushes down onto Geno’s long fingers, knuckles brushing Sidney’s perineum as he fucks him open.

He moves only to get the lube and drip some over his cock, and Sidney whines high in his throat at the sight of him, wiggling his hips impatiently. Geno’s swollen mouth pulls into a smirk as he uses one hand to put his cock against Sidney’s hole. He uses it to get him even wetter, tugging at his rim and watching Sidney’s face.

“You want?”

 Sidney wants to die. He’s flushed all over, hard as hell, and he wants Geno to fill him up now.

“You know I do,” Sidney says lowly.

 Geno makes a disapproving noise, pushing the head just a little against his entrance. “Ask.”

 “Please fuck me.”

Geno scrapes his nails on the inside of Sidney’s thighs. “Who do you want to fuck you?”

Sidney gasps, his cock pooling precome in his belly button for christ’s sake.

“Fuck me daddy.”

Geno’s eyes go a shade darker and he grabs Sidney’s hips so tight it hurts as he pushes inside. Every inch of him easily stretches Sid, slick and hot and so, so good that Sidney closes his eyes and moans. Geno slaps his ass and thrusts hard, starting up a rhythm that has Sidney clawing at his shoulders.

“So good baby. Feel so fucking good.”

Sidney cries helplessly, holding Geno close to his body. Geno is breathing into his collarbone, hips moving hard against Sidney’s. His cock is rubbing between their bellies, slick with sweat and precome. It feels incredible, and Sidney twists his hips to meet every thrust and fuck his cock against their skin.

Sidney looks like a mess, feels like it with sweat dripping into his eyes and his mouth swollen from kissing so much.

 “Gonna come?” 

Sidney nearly tears a hole in his bottom lip from biting so hard. “Yes,” he moans. 

Geno smirks, fucking him hard. “Gonna come for me? Come for daddy?”

Sidney loses his shit.

 “Daddy,” He arches his back, trying to chase Geno’s cock deeper inside and comes like that— hips up, thigh cramping from tensing so hard as he covers them both in his come. “Fuck, fuck daddy.”

“Sid,” geno groans, plastering his mouth against Sidney’s and jerking like he’s been shot, filling Sidney’s ass with his come.

“Sid– Sid fuck, love you, best.”

“I love you,” Sidney replies dazedly. His face is tingling and his legs are shaking, so he flops them onto the bed after Geno pulls out. He stumbles to the en suite and wets a cloth, wiping himself and then Sid off.

Sidney looks up and meets Geno’s eye and they both start laughing at how incredible they feel. He shakes his head in disbelief of how lucky he is. Geno drops a kiss on his shoulder.


End file.
